


Making Memories

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: Video Camera series [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Richie gets a video camera and the memories are being documented. A prequel to this one shot to Seniors





	Making Memories

The sun bounced flattering light over the glittering peach roof of the car which was seating Eddie Kaspbrak as he hung his legs over the front, brushing them against the grill. Stubbornly but patiently he waited. He threw open his yearbook and clicked his tongue. The glossy pages easily flipped and flung from his fingers. He smacked a page down, gliding his finger down the spine and landing it happily on top of the black and white fuzzy photo of him and his friends, just as the yearbook community had promised him would be there. He smiled to himself and snapped the book closed, laying it over his others on his left. 

He only picked his head up when he heard the slapping of shoes on the sidewalk in front of the school and sure enough, Richie was bopping down the pavement. He was twirling Eddie’s keys on his finger and clutching his books in the other. “Everybody loves a nut…the whole world loves a weirdo.” Richie mumbled quietly in his sing song voice. He caught sight of Eddie’s annoyed eyes and flash him a bright grin, slowing the twirling keys to a stop. 

“Brains are in a rut but everybody loves a nut!” He finished the lyrics as he pinched and shook Eddie’s nose, rocking the smaller boys head back and forth. Eddie slapped his arm. 

“Don’t steal my keys again, Tozier.” He glared and held out his hands. Richie beamed at him and laid the keys in the boys open palms. He then hopped off his hood with his books to his chest, coming up to the drivers side and throwing them inside on the passengers seat as he stepped in. 

“Hey I’m not sitting in the back!” Richie pouted as he went over to the passengers side, gripping the door. Eddie smirked. 

“You’re not sitting anywhere. I’m not driving you.” He turned his keys and the car roared to life. He proudly slid his hand down the wheel and went to pull out but not before Richie just hopped over the door and plopped down onto his books. Eddie sighed, he should’ve expected such. 

“I didn’t steal your keys only to not get a ride.” Richie giggled and shoved Eddie’s books onto the backseat as Eddie pulled out of his spot. “So, where we going?” 

“We aren’t going anywhere.” Eddie rolled his eyes and kept his eyes forward. Richie shrugged and opened up the yearbook he’d been given. Eddie could here his quick page flipping and he tried to glance at him while he came up to a stop sign. He turned his head fully when Richie landed on a page he found interesting. 

It occurred to Eddie that Richie might be feeling a little anxious about school ending in a couple of days, not that he would ever admit that in his life. Richie wouldn’t be caught dead being sentimental about anything involving Derry. Eddie bit into his lip and turned the car into the parking lot of the convenience store. He skidded the car to a stop in a parking space, rocking Richie forward. 

“What are we doing?” Richie asked. Eddie smiled and shrugged. 

“C’mon, let’s get snacks.” He hopped out of the car and Richie followed eagerly after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The convenience store lights flickered over the shiny tiled floor, Eddie slapped his feet against it as he shook their collected basket of snacks. He’d lost Richie somewhere in the toy section and found him staring at the small section of cameras and limited electronics. He quirked his brow and stopped in front of him. 

“What are you up to?” 

Richie smiled as he pulled out his wallet and started to count up his money. A joyous smile took over his face as he reached up and got the best looking camcorder from the shelf. “We’re gonna make some memories.” He waved it happily before bounding for the check out. Eddie rolled his eyes and went after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

-”Oh, I got it! Eds, look!” The camera shook and got a few glamorous shots of the interior of Eddie’s car and Richie’s lap as Eddie was looking through the viewfinder. 

“Now what?” Eddie’s voice boomed. The camera whirled around to get a well framed shot of Eddie leaning his head back on his seat, holding a forgotten chip up to his mouth. 

“This is Eddie as he was in 1994, folks.” Richie narrated, zooming in close on Eddie’s face. Eddie scowled and reached over to slap him, the camera shook with him and the shot fuzzed a little. “Hey! Watch it, Eds. This cost me a pretty penny.” He chuckled and Eddie smiled, giving the camera the finger. 

“Charming, isn’t he?” Richie zoomed in once again while Eddie’s chuckle got louder and louder. The camera turned and shook as Richie’s hand came into the shot and opened the car door. The sound of the pebbles crunching becoming the main sound. 

He spun around to get the scenery in shot, the green of the forest preserve. Before he turned to face the front of the car. Eddie hopped out to join him. “What are you doing?” 

“This is Edward’s car. He’s very proud of it.” Richie backed up to get as much of the car in shot as he can. Eddie shook his head and came forward. 

“Give me fifty cents.” He held out his hand and Richie pointed the camera down to shove a hand into his pocket. 

“He’s greedy.” Richie commented as Eddie strolled off to the payphone. He zoomed in as Eddie held the phone to his ear. 

“What is he doing?” 

-CUT-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

-”Bill, I swear if you break my new camera-” 

“I w-wa-won’t, Richie. relax.” Bill spun the camera round to get a shot of Mike, Beverly, Stan and Eddie sitting on the hood of Eddie’s car. Beverly offered a wave, Mike struck a ‘casual’ lounging pose. “Where’d Ben go?” 

Out of shot came an excited sounding Ben. “Guys! come look at this deer!” 

The camera shook again, capturing a few last seconds of the gang running over to where Ben’s voice had come from. 

-CUT-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~ 

-”I can’t believe you didn’t film Richie being chased by the deer!” Eddie’s exasperated voice came from the left of the shot. Bill tried to maintain the good shot he had of Bev and Ben racing to the tree way in the background. “Bill?”

Bill remained silent as he zoomed in. Eddie’s sigh was audible before he could be seen taking off after the racing couple and successfully creaming them both in the foot race even after being several paces behind them at the start. 

“Woo-hoo! Get em’ baby!” Richie shouted from Bill’s right. As the race ended officially, Bill whipped the camera around to get Richie jumping and hollering for Eddie. Stan was plugging his ears and looking dead into the camera with annoyance. Bill was laughing so hard, he nearly dropped the camera.

It dropped and caught Richie’s girlish shriek on the way down. Luckily, Mike caught it before it could hit the grass. He raised it, turning it to his own face. “Future me, I hope you’re still being the glue that holds this group together.” 

He turned the camera to get a shot of Richie charging after their other friends with Stan nervously on his back. About halfway to the tree, Richie just started to spin around while Stan shouted at him from his perch on his back. 

Bill looked nervous. “B-be careful!!!” He shouted before shaking his head and running after them. The camera followed him before turning back on Mike. 

“That’s my cue.” He laughed and took off.

-CUT-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

-”Bev?….Bev?….Bev?!” 

“What?!” Beverly whipped her head around to look at Richie who was sheepishly sitting on Eddie’s car hood. Beverly was inside the car, manning the radio. 

“Can you turn it up?” 

Beverly rolled her eyes and turned the radio up. It was clear that Ben had the camera, considering for some reason he was the only one with steady hands. 

“- You got a smile so bright, You know you could have been a candle. I’m holding you so tight, You know you could have been a handle…”The radio played an old 60′s song. 

“Somebody dance with me! It’s an emergency!”

Ben whipped the camera around to view Richie with his arms open wide. Everyone was silent for a few seconds and he frowned. But soon after, Bev skyrocketed into the shot by jumping unexpectedly into his arms, knocking them to the grass. “Beverly you ass!” 

“Well you could of been anything that you wanted to I can tell, The way you do the things you do…”

The camera was handed off to Eddie, who was still sitting on the hood of his car as Ben went over to dance with Beverly. Eddie giggled to himself while Bill was twirled under Mike’s arm and Stan was being spun at least a hundred times by Richie. “It is clear that Bev and Richie are the best dancers. I wonder if you still are.” Eddie wondered to himself as he spoke to the camera. Richie and Beverly went into the dance she’d made him learn for that talent show freshman year. 

-CUT-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

The shot was grainy and fuzzy but clearly Stan didn’t care much. He continued to quietly film everyone. They were all in a circle on the grass, Bev and Ben leaning on each other and occasionally whispering to each other. 

Richie’s head was in Eddie’s lap as Eddie was waving around and gesturing while he told some story. Richie’s legs were in Mike’s lap, who was drumming on them while he listened intently on Eddie’s story. 

Finally, Stan glided the camera up and got Bill in shot, who was next to him. He panned down and zoomed in on Bill’s left hand that was covering Stan’s own free hand. Stan giggled to himself. 

-CUT-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

The camera was balancing on Eddie’s dashboard to get a good shot of everyone stuffed in his backseat. Richie waved his arms around it from the passengers seat before deciding it was balanced well enough. Eddie was still parked and not going to move, considering the fact that Bill and Bev’s cars were still in the lot. 

So everyone was just packed into his car for no reason. 

The radio was still going but a little softer. That was until the beginning of a song faded after another. 

 

“When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, Let it be…”

It didn’t take much longer for all of the Loser’s to be singing their hearts out and dragging each other into shot. The seven of them were screaming the lyrics in no time, passionately. They all fell on top of each other and had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be. There will be an answer. Let it be….”

-CUT-


End file.
